Yui/Synopsis
Aincrad Arc Pre-Episode 9 As the therapist program of the SAO, Yui was meant to manage and care for the players if they had any psychological issues, caused by the game or otherwise. However, on the day of the game's launch, Kayaba Akihiko apparently locked Yui away and forbade her from interacting with the players. Because of this, she only could watch the suffering of the players, and gradually fell into despair as she watched countless players die and/or go insane as result. During this time she saw Kirito and Asuna, which she diagnosed as the most broken and sociopathic players she'd ever laid eyes on. While everything Yui knew about human relationships told her that one would eventually kill the other, Kirito and Asuna's bond continued to grower stronger no matter how much they fought. Thinking that her own information about love was flawed, Yui managed to enter the game so she could understand love personally from the sociopathic couple themselves. Episode 9 As a prelude to her appearance, Yui makes a cameo in the woods of SAO in her search for Kirito and Asuna, saying, "Mama? Papa?". Episode 10 During Kirito and Asuna's honeymoon on Floor 22, Yui appears next to Asuna while she was sleeping. Upon waking up Asuna was startled by the mysterious child and alerted Kirito. Yui claimed that she didn't remember how she got into the newly-wed's cabin due to having amnesia, with her name "Yui" being the only thing she remembers. Although Asuna clearly doesn't believe Yui's story and contemplated calling the police, when Yui asked if Kirito and Asuna were her parents, Asuna said yes as a way to get at Kirito for their mistake of a marriage. Kirito catches onto Asuna's mind game, but rather then talk things through like adults, he chooses to both play and beat Asuna at the mind game. Both players were unaware that Yui had caught on to both of them and were aware of what they were doing. As the three spend time together as a family, Kirito and Asuna notice that Yui has an extremely high intelligence as she seems to understand the geopolitical situation around Collinia. As an attempt to make Kirito fold, Asuna pretends to show pity for them not knowing what happened to Yui's real family and how they must be worried sick. Kirito already seeing this ploy Kirito plays along in and agrees to help find Yui's real parents, but that plan gets tossed out the window when Kirito points out Asuna "blinked" first. This causes Asuna to, instead of finding Yui's parents, go to an orphanage to "buy" another child to keep Yui company with Kirito. This ended with them "buying" the orphanage, despite the owner, Sasha telling them that neither the children nor the place was for sale. After the couple's purchase, Yulier of the Aincrad Liberation Front requests their assistance. Yulier tells the new orphanage owners that over the last two years the Aincrad Liberation Front had been experiencing inner quarrels and power struggles due to the severe losses in players and floor clearing causing a player named Kibaou to amass power at a frightening pace. Kirito remembers how Kibaou was one of the players who helped defeat Illfang on the first floor that openly blamed beta testers for the high death rate. Kirito is surprised how Kibaou able to gain so much influence, with Yulier commenting that he has as much unbridled charisma as a Chipotle Enema. While most weren't strong enough to face Kibaou, a player known as "Thinker" stood up to Kibaou's tyranny and pleaded for an end to the fighting. Although it seemed that Thinkers was getting through to the tyrant, Kibaou would later trap Thinker in a secret dungeon, claiming that he wanted to discuss a truce and peace talk, leaving him to die as he even convinced the player not to bring any of his items or weapons. While Yulier thinks it was ironic for Kibaou to betray Thinker's trust, Yui says how the betrayal was to be completely expected as Thinker seems to be more of a dullard and far too gullible to not see the double-cross coming. Yulier is offended by Yui's words and even challenges her to fight, not caring about her being a child, this causes Asuna to threaten to kill Thinker. Ultimately the couple agree to help Yulier save Thinker with Yui tagging along with them after Sasha kicks them out for ignoring her this entire time. In the dungeon Kirito wonders why that happened, thinking Yui and him are the only sane people in the game, Yui agreeing stating that "Mama's scary." But Kirito thought she said "Gary", which triggers him and causes him to attack some nearby frogs, much to Yui's delight, adising him to go for the eyes, as they were the frogs weak point. The group finally arrived in a corridor with the safe area in sight. At this moment, Kirito used his detective skill to confirm that Thinker was trapped in there. Overjoyed with the news, Yulier began running towards him, but Kirito notices that a boss known as "The Fatal Scythe" is hiding in the shadows. Kirito manages to push Yulier out of harm's way before she's impaled and becomes increasingly infuriated by Thinker's incompetence over the whole situation was caused by him being to stupid to know he was being lied to by Kibaou. Asuna tells Yulier to get herself Thinker and Yui out of the dungeon while she and Kirito deal with the secret boss. Kirito and Asuna stand together with her claiming that their love can conquer anything, but they are easily blown away by Fatal Scythe, with Kirito pointing out that the "power of bull-shit". Just as Thinker and Yulier teleport away to safety, Yui stays behind, standing between Fatal Scythe and her "parents", telling the monster to leave them alone. As Fatal Scythe readies itself to strike, Kirito and Asuna scream in terror, but the boss' attacks are repelled as the system recognizes Yui as an immortal object. Yui begins to levitate, deciding to resolve the conflict the boss' way, materializing a huge glitchy flaming sword, killing the boss with one swing. Yui looks back at Kirito and Asuna, knowing they would have questions about their daughter's true nature. Yui explains her existence as an A.I. and how she came to SAO to learn love. Yui apologizes to the couple for lying to them and inserting herself into their lives for her own curiosity, but says that it was nice being a part of their family. Upon seeing Yui in tears wishing that she really was their daughter, Asuna and Kirito hug Yui, claiming that she already is and says she's not going anywhere. While Yui is happy to have a family, she reveals to them that wouldn't be the case for long. Yui explains that in order to defeat the boss, she had hacked into the nearby admin console, as a result the system has now targeted her as a foreign entity making it only a matter of time before her code is tracked down and deleted. Although Kirito and Asuna are worried for Yui, she tells them they no longer have to keep pretending to love her, knowing that Kirito and Asuna were using the A.I. as a part of their mind game, but admits to have enjoyed being their pawn. Asuna hugs Yui trying to explain that while it did start off as a lie they have grown to love her, but Yui soon fades away, apologizing for being such a burden. With Kirito refusing to lose another loved one to Kayaba, he uses his admin privileges to find Yui's data and save it as an in game item so when they beat SAO they can bring their daughter back and tell her how they really feel. Asuna trys to repress her emotions, but Kirito sees through her poor façade and admits they he's going to miss Yui too. Fairy Dance Arc Episode 13 After beating SAO, Kirito logs into ALfheim Online in order to find Asuna who hasn't woken up in the real world and was being held captive in the new game. After noticing he still had his items from SAO, he scrolls down to find Yui's data restoring her. After seeing Yui, Kirito breaks down in tears unable to find the words of happiness with Yui saying that she missed him too, but reveals that her "death" in SAO was a joke. Yui explains that the system was never trying to delete her, but she was concerned that Kirito and Asuna would view her differently after her true nature was revealed and pretended to die as an opportunity to try and humanize herself through "clever witticisms". While Yui was initially going to re-appear after the couple left the safe-room to show she was alright, Kirito unexpectedly turned her into an item she was unable to escape or communicate with her parents to tell them she was okay. While Yui was forced to suffer in isolation as the went on with their lives, Yui is more annoyed that her Kirito ruined her joke. Kirito then explains that "bad things aren't funny when they happen to daddy". Finally remembering why he was there, Kirito tells Yui that Asuna was trapped in the game and they only have a week to save her. This causes Yui go into a more serious mode, tracking Asuna's location and determining that they're be at her location in six hours. She then transforms into a Pixie for connivance and forces Kirito to fly, which he then crashes due to inexperience. Episode 14 After crashing, Kirito rescued a girl named "Leafa". Yui instantly saw her as a threat to her family dynamic, and tried her best to ward Kirito away, but Leafa ended up being their guide through the game. Eventually they ended up in a bar, where Yui ate a cracker and Kirito asked Leafa questions about the game. Kirito questions Leafa's engagement to Prince Cazmer, to which she retorts that it's only in the game. Kirito teases Leafa, asking if she had someone else in mind like her friend Recon. Leafa instantly tries to deny any relationship with Recon, but reveals that she did suck him off once because it involved a quest. Caught off guard by this, Kirito voices his confusion, to which Yui confused as him not understanding what "suck him off" meant, and tried to explain. When Kirito gets frustrated when he finds out no one knows how to get to the top of the World Tree, Yui calms him down by asking for another cracker. Leafa asks why Kirito is so concerned since it was all just a game, but Kirito tells the Sylph princess not to worry about it, thanking her for her assistance but dismisses the matter as not her problem. As Kirito goes off to find a more experienced ally, Leafa interjects saying that the Spriggan won't find an ally more capable than her. While she may not know how to conquer the tree, Leafa chooses to stay as Kirito's ally, betting his sweet patootie that she'd help him climb the World Tree. Yui warns Leafa that she won't hesitate to leave her for the wolves if she were to slow them down. Category:Character Synopsis